Do you remember?
by belle dans bleu
Summary: Her overly large shirt hung off of her, her gold and scarlet tie was tattered in some places, and her skirt was very short.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the brunette.

* * *

Ginny glared at the five white sticks laying on the bathroom counter.

"Can this take any longer!" She hissed, tearing her eyes away from the sticks to the pocket watch in her hand.

"Calm down Ginny." Hermoine said from on her perch on the other side of the counter. "It says five minutes."

Ginny growled and dropped her watch next to the sticks. She stood and began to pace the length of the counter. She reached her hand behind her back and began to tug at one of her plaits.

"Ginny! Sit down!" Hermoine snapped. "Just relax! You're making me dizzy!"

Ginny growled and sat down on the floor. She brought her hand to her lips and began to chew down on it. Her leg began to shake with nervous jitters and her eyes glazed over as if she weren't in her body anymore.

Hermoine leaned back against the mirror to take in the teenager in front of her. Her robe had long since been discarded. Her overly large shirt hung off of her, her gold and scarlet tie was tattered in some places, and her skirt was very short. At least, by school standards. She was unusually pale, her freckles stood against her skin.

"It's been five minutes."

Ginny jumped up and ran to the five sticks, each of them baring the same stigma. Her face paled even more. She looked up Hermoine, her eyes as wide as house-elves.

"'Moine." She whispered.

"Gin…"

"I'm going to tell him!" She turned on her heels and skipped to the bathroom door. As soon as she threw open the door, she broke into a dead run. Her shoes pitter-pattering off the silence of the corridors.

Turning one of the corners she ran straight into someone. She looked up at the tall lanky frame of Blaise Zambini.

"Weasley." He nodded, as he pulled himself away from her.

"Zambini." She said. "Do you know where Malfoy is?"

Blaise looked her up and down. "In his bedroom."

Ginny nodded and calmly walked the little ways to Draco's room and whispered the password to the portrait.

She crept in. "Malfoy! Malfoy!" She said urgently. She stopped as she took in the site of Draco and a half-naked brunette in his arms. She spun around her hands covering her eyes. "Oh, Gods, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to."_ Damn Zambini!_ She thought.

Draco chuckled at her modesty while the girl growled.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" She hissed pulling on her jumper and adjusting her pants.

"This is an emergency, I need to speak to the head boy." Ginny stuttered, her back still to the both of them. The girl kissed Draco and flounced past Ginny purposely running into her shoulder.

"Something wrong Ms. Weasley?" He asked professionally, sauntering past her to the cast a locking charm on the door.

"Yes." She turned to face him, a happy look spreading over her face. "I've got great news for you."

He moved closer to her, his hand trailed up her side to the outside curve of her breast, to her neck. "What's the news?" He asked huskily. His gray eyes showed the obvious lust he felt at the moment.

"Um..." She trailed off as he began to unbutton her school shirt, his fingers tip-toeing over her skin.

"Come on Weasley...what was the urgent message you had for me." He pushed off her shirt and rubbed her breast with the back of his hand.

"I'm-I'm pregnant…" He stopped and looked at her. His once lust faced face turned cold and he moved away from her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"…Yes"

He stepped back from her, "I'm-We're not ready for this. We need to do something. I'm owling my father." He turned around and stalked into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own anything you don't recognize

A/N: Yea...thanks for reviewing. popular demand. Yay! you guys like it! I was inspired to write this while playing DDR! DDR extreme rules!

* * *

_Seven Years later

* * *

_

"Draco darling, wake up." His wife, Fern, said gently from her side of the room. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head deep within his pillow. "Draco. Get up." He shut his eyes closed tightly, ignoring her voice. "Draco Edward Malfoy, get up right now! Your friend that you haven't seen for seven years is coming to visit you, and you're having a lie in?"

Draco groaned and sat up. "Why must you be so cruel to me?"

She laughed and began to brush her long brown hair. "It's how we live love."

He chuckled and got off the bed shuffling to the bathroom. Fern got up and began to set out his clothes for him as usual. He knew it; he hated it when she did that. It made him feel idiotic. He closed the door and went to the toilet. The lid was already up. He cringed and walked over to the sink. His shaving kit was already out, and his tooth brush already had the paste on it. He sighed and started with his daily routine.

* * *

"Is Edward up yet?" Draco asked as Fern was prepping the balcony for brunch. 

"No, he's having a bit of a lie in. Is that alright? Or should I wake him up?" Fern asked, looking up at him in panic.

"Let him lie in. Father had him out later than usual. He deserves his rest."

"Ok." She looked at the table and adjusted one or two little things before moving away with satisfaction. "There, perfect."

"Master Malfoy, your guest is here." Announced Hilton, the ghost butler.

"Thank you Hilton, show them here." Draco said. He glanced at Fern to see her brushing off invisible dirt from the table, then from her shoulder and then on his back. He got the urge to slap her hand away. But resisted the urge by looking for Blaise.

"Draco!" Blaise said joyously once they saw each other.

"Blaise!" Draco stepped closer and embraced his long time friend. "It's been too long."

"I know." Blaise pulled away from him. "By Merlin's beard Draco. You're looking stunning, a tad bit tired and old, but stunning none the less."

Draco laughed, "And you're looking tanned and wider!"

"Yes, It was either I get tanned, and get all the ladies or be pale and stay best friends with my hand." He turned to the woman standing not too far away from them. "Fern! Darling, you look ravishing."

She blushed. "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself."

He chuckled, "Thank you, now you guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Blaise stepped to the side and gestured to a woman they hadn't realized was standing there. "This lady and gent, is my fiancée."

The woman stepped forward, a large hat pulled over her face and large sun glasses, a slow smile gracing her face. "Hello."

Blaise held his hand out to her and she took his hand, the large diamondglittering in the sun.

"Congratulations." Fern and Draco said automatically.

"Thank you." She said, sidling closer to Blaise. "We haven't set a date yet."

"Fall weddings are always the best." Fern said.

"Really," She turned to look at Blaise, "we could have a fall wedding."

Blaise looked at her contemplative, "We can, I like that." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

She grinned and took her glasses off and then her hat. Draco's eyes widened and his jaw dropped down. Under those glasses were shining hazel brown eyes, and under that hat was bright red hair.

"Weasley?" He croaked. Fern, Blaise and Ginny looked at him. He cleared his throat and adjusted his face. "I didn't know you and Blaise were into each other."

Ginny and Blaise grinned and looked at each other. "We weren't. But then we met up in Milan and, then, everything fell into place." Blaise said.

"Actually he almost got killed." Ginny said, Blaise elbowed her playfully and she giggled. Fern and Draco stared at them oddly.

"Brunch is served." They all turned to see the butler standing near the full table.

"Awesome." Ginny said. She pulled Blaise to the table and sat down right next to him. Fern and Draco looked at each other, before making their way to the table.

Blaise started to put his food out for himself and Ginny, while Fern began to do the same for herself and Draco. Draco's jaw twitched as he saw Blaise and Ginny giggling and feeding each other.

"So Blaise, tell us how did you two meet?" Fern asked.

"Funny story, I had just landed in Milan, when I met this woman. Giselle. Of course, we ended up in the sack. She was a true tiger." Blaise paused and grinned. Ginny poked him. He cleared his throat and went on. "Turns out, she was a model. We were together for about, 2 months, when I found out she was engaged, and the night she was to get married, her father caught us in the act. Needless to say he was upset. Ginny was friends with Giselle, and she came to give her a bachelorette party, she walked in on my almost castration. Long story short, she saved me and my manhood, and we just kept in touched."

"So, you've been engaged for seven years?" Draco asked.

"No, we've been dating for 2 years." Blaise said.

"Three." Ginny corrected.

"Three?"

"Yes, you're forgetting that one year we were together."

Blaise laughed. "Oh, that year." He said mysteriously, nodding.

"Papa?" They all turned to the young boy standing in the doorway. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Good morning, Edward." Draco greeted.

"Morning papa," He said, walking to the empty chair at the table.

"Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. Fern began to dish out his breakfast. "Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome. Now don't be rude young man, say hello." Fern said.

Ed looked at the smiling faces of Blaise and Ginny. "Uncle Blaise!" He jumped from his seat and went to hug Blaise. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. Are you behaving well?" Blaise asked looking into the freckled face of the small boy on his lap.

"Yes sir."

"Good boy." Blaise patted his affectionately. Ed hopped off his lap, and moved back to his seat.

Fern looked at Ginny and than at Ed. She frowned, and looked closer.

"Fern, can you pass the bangers?" She jumped and looked at Draco, lost.

"What?"

"The bangers." She looked at him and then at the plate of bangers. She handed it to him and then looked at Ginny and then at Ed. She frowned. _Maybe_…


End file.
